


X is for Xanax

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [24]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos enjoy their recreational drug use on the weekends; everything goes good until Carlos gets a little too comfortable. 24 letters in I still suck at summaries, read it to see if they crash and burn or live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xanax

“I swear getting any drugs in this place is like hell” Jay whine tossing a little baggy of marijuana across the room to Carlos.

“It's Auradon, I didn't exactly expect dealers on every corner.” Carlos said opening the bag and loading the green substance into the ratchet socket he had shoved into a bottle cap. With practiced ease he settled empty soda bottle on the bottom of the bucket, the water in the bucket stopping just below the neck of the bottle. He screwed the top on before holding his lighter to the socket. Very slowly he drew the bottle up, the water running out, pulling the smoke in. He took the flame away, still slowly drawing the bottle up. Carlos deftly spun the cap off and sat it on the table next to him. He placed his lips on the mouth of the bottle and sucked the smoke out, he lifted the edge of the bottle out of the water, preferring that to the supposed proper way to use a gravity bong.

 

He let the smoke drift out of his nose, trying to hold back a cough. Jay walked over and and knelt down next to him picking up the cap and spinning it back onto the bottle. He relit it and refilled the bottle with smoke. He pulled from it similar to Carlos but he kept it in the water, drawing the liquid up almost to the top before pulling off of it. He blew out a couple smoke rings before exhaling in a puff as he fail to fight off a cough.

 

That was how the two of them spent the rest of their Saturday, laying on the floor stoned while the radio played in the background. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. When the munchies hit Jay saved the day with a small stash of pilfered snacks he'd hidden under his bed. Carlos lounged on the couch, his head dangled off the side so he could watch Jay hit the bong yet again.

 

The next morning they were awoken by Mal walking in with Evie.

“Fucking stoners” she said laughing at two of her best friends. Both were laying on the floor, their homemade gravity bong on the coffee table. Either side of them littered with chip bags and crumbs. Jay yawned while Carlos flipped her off.

“Same as we were on the Isle” Jay said stretching out. Carlos reached blindly for anything he could find, his hand landed Jay's jacket which he promptly yanked over his head before rolling onto his side. “Wake me up on Monday” he told them, before finding himself picked up the bridal style, the jacket still over his head. “Ugh! Put me down dammit!”

He felt himself get placed on something hard and cold seconds before the jacket was yanked off his head. He had just enough time to recognize that he was laying in their bathtub before the jet of ice water hit him.

“Mother fucking son of a bitches!” He yelled sitting up and fumbling to shut the water off while his friends leaned on the counter laughing.

 

The next weekend Carlos was laying on his bed when Jay walked in.

“I found the fuckin' jackpot! Allie is basically a walking pharmacy!” Jay said tossing a bag full of pills to Carlos who promptly dug in muttering the names of the varying pills under his breath.

“Score! Xanax.” he said with a grin, he pulled a few out popping two into his mouth. Jay reached down and grabbed two and took them.

“So what do those do?”

“They're anti-anxiety”

“So I'm hearing you should take them daily” Jay laughed.

“Basically” Carlos smiled.

Jay flipped the radio on before laying down by Carlos, the pale boy scooted over to lay next to his friend. Jay threw his arm around him, Carlos took the invitation to snuggle into the dark haired boys chest. Both relaxed enjoying the music and each others company. Carlos drifted in and out of sleep while Jay hummed along to the music.

 

Both boys were peaceful, they spent so much time being good little Auradon kids all week, in exchange no one mentioned that they spent their weekends alone in their room, stoned. Aside from Mal and Evie, but they were use to it, drugs were what had made Jay and Carlos friends in the first place. The freckled boy grew his own pot in his tree house using rigged parts.

 

Carlos let out a soft sigh, it felt like nothing could go wrong. Xanax were one of his favorites just for that reason, they made the world softer. They made it so nothing was wrong in the whole world. He looked up at Jay, the thief had his eyes closed and was humming softly to the music. Carlos shifted and pressed a soft kiss to the other boys lips.

 

“Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a long time” Carlos said sheepishly refusing to meet Jay's eyes.

“Really?” jay asked softly, he couldn't believe sweet Carlos could ever have feelings for someone like him. He watched the other boy nod slowly, his eyes wider than Jay had ever seen before, huge black orbs surrounded by the thinnest ring of mocha. Jay smiled at him before pressing their lips together in another kiss.

“You do know I fuck up every relationship I get in?” Jay said.

“I'm willing to risk it” Carlos said softly.

Carlos put his head down on Jay's chest, smiling softly when he felt the older boy kiss his forehead. He always felt good when he took Xanax, but tonight he felt especially amazing.

 

Carlos drifted off to sleep again, Jay drew random patterns on Carlos's tee shirt. He wondered how long the other boy had liked him, a long time wasn't very specific. When he'd met Carlos the freckled boy flinched if anyone got near him, if you touched him he nearly fell trying to get away. Jay had made it his personal mission to touch the boy every chance he got. At first he was being a villain, but Carlos quickly adjusted to it and before Jay really understood the change he could sling his arm around Carlos's shoulders without the other boy batting an eye. He vaguely wondered if that might be the long time Carlos meant, but it couldn't be that had been nearly four years ago, there was no way Carlos could keep anything secret for that long. Jay gave up trying to figure it out, deciding sleep was a better option. He slid away from Carlos ignoring the other boys soft whine, he grabbed the blankets off his bed before sliding back on to the bed with Carlos. They had slept next to each other more times than he could count. He tossed the blanket over the pale boy and laid down, he pressed a kiss to his freckled cheek, “Night 'Los”

“Night my thief” Carlos mumbled sleepily.

 

As usual Jay and Carlos were woken up by Mal and Evie walking into their room.

“Note to self, lock the fucking door” Carlos said while pulling the blankets over his head. He smiled when he was encased by the smell of Jay's soap. Jay mimicked his friend and yanked the blankets up, “You know this doesn't really count as hiding”.

“I know, but it smells good under here” Carlos said with a slight blush.

Jay laughed, “I could fart and fix that”

“Don't you dare!” Carlos said, jay laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling the blanket off both their heads.

“So why does Carlos look like a tomato this morning?” Evie asked.

“Apparently when you kiss him he turns into tomato” Jay said with a smirk. Carlos smacked him in the chest while Evie squealed, “Oh my god, you finally told him!”

“E!” Carlos whined.

Mal laughed at her friends, “well since you're clearly awake, just meet us at our table for breakfast”

“Ugh, you could have just texted that to us!” Carlos complained.

“Yeah, but then you'd never had told us you and Jay were a couple!” Evie said

“I don't see anything wrong with that” Carlos said while Mal lead Evie out the door.

 

“So my blushing babe, how long have you liked me, I mean obviously long enough you told Evie and she magically kept her mouth shut” Jay said.

“Do I have to tell you?”

“Nope” Jay said, smiling at the freckled boys shocked expression, “but I know you will sooner or later”

Carlos sighed, “Yeah I probably will, so I may as well save time and prevent your pathetic attempts at begging” Carlos said with a small laugh, “Remember shortly after we met you kept trying to touch me?

“Yep, it was fun to see how far you could jump in a singe leap” jay said with a small smirk.

“Well, when I stopped jumping, it's because I fell, rather hard if how long it's been is any indication” Carlos said.

Jay smiled at the boy still wrapped in his arms, “That's cute” he said before catching Carlos's lips in kiss.

“Creepy, weird, gross” Carlos trailed off, “nope he thinks it's cute. We're fucked up”

“Yep, makes us perfect together” Jay said with a laugh while rolling out of bed to get dressed, “Come on, if we don't meet Mal soon she'll eat all the food.”

 


End file.
